Red Raven
The Red Raven was a superhero operating in the 1980's and was often a partner of the Ant Man and the Wasp. Biography The small child who was to become the Red Raven was riding with his parents aboard one of the first airplanes to cross the Atlantic Ocean when the plane entered a dense fog bank and struck an island where a colony of Inhumans who had seceded from their race's city of Attilan began to colonize. When the plane hit the island, his parents died but sacrificed themselves to ensure the boy's survival. He was later found and taken in by the Inhumans to raise him as one of their own. They named him Red Raven because of his flaming red hair, and the fact their society was made of Inhuman's with wings. Growing up he felt left out in their society, so he became a technician and used the Inhuman's advanced technology to create a suit of armor with wings that he could use to fly with the other Inhumans. On becoming an adult, the Red Raven decided to explore the world of the human race in the 1980's. He then went to such places as Europe, Russia, Australia and America. When he arrived in the US, SHIELD found both him and his suit, and brought them in for questioning. The Red Raven managed to convince SHIELD that he invented the suit himself with the technology of the time, while managing to keep the secret of the Inhumans. One night at the facility where he was being held, two SHIELD agents named Hank Pym, and Janet Van Dyne were gearing to go on a mission. The Red Raven used this as a diversion for his escape, and so he hid both himself and his suit aboard the plane the Pym's were using for transport. Upon landing the Pym's proceeded to their mission to stop Leviathan from performing experiments on Jason Cragg to give him enhanced abilities. The Pym's then incapacitated the Leviathan guards but couldn't stop the procedure from being complete. Jason Cragg then used his new abilities to make the Pym's stand down and surrender themselves. The Red Raven saw this taking place, and decided to assist the Pym's. The Red Raven used earplugs to block out Jason's powers and proceeded to knock him out, freeing the Pym's from his control. Jason was then transported to the Fridge where he was given a muzzler to prevent him from speaking. Hank Pym then extended his gratitude to the Red Raven and seeing how well they worked together, he decided to join SHIELD in order to keep the world safe. The Red Raven then assisted the Pym's on many missions until the mission where Janet was declared MIA. The Red Raven then joined Hank in leaving SHIELD. After he left SHIELD, he returned to his home island where he settled down with a Inhuman, and together they had a child. Legacy The Red Raven's flight tech would later be studied by Adrian Toomes, and used to create the EXO-7 Falcon Harness. Abilities Equipment Red Raven wears artificial wings which enable him to fly. Occasionally he wears body armor. Category:Heroes Category:Armor Users Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. members